jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Finis Valorum
Finis Valorum war der letzte Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik, bevor Palpatine durch geschickte Intrigen die Macht an sich riss und nach den Schrecken der Klonkriege schließlich das Galaktische Imperium ausrief. Der aus einer seit Jahrtausenden der Republik treu ergebenen Familie stammende Valorum begann schon früh seine politische Karriere und zeichnete sich unter anderem im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg als geschickter Diplomat und Berater des Jedi-Ordens aus. Nach seinem erzwungenen Rücktritt beobachtete Finis auch weiterhin das politische Geschehen und kam zehn Jahre später zu dem Schluss, dass Palpatine die Prinzipien der Republik verraten habe. Kurz darauf wurde er allerdings durch einen inszenierten Anschlag ermordet und in der Folge fälschlicherweise zu einem Märtyrer im Kampf gegen die Separatisten stilisiert. Biografie Frühe Jahre Finis Valorum wurde 91 VSY auf Coruscant geboren. Er stammte aus einer Familie, die bereits viele Senatoren, Politiker und außerdem 1000 VSY den Obersten Kanzler Tarsus Valorum hervorgebracht hatte. Er selbst war Senator im Lytton-Sektor und Kanzler Kalpanas Ratgeber. Er kämpfte für das Ende des Krieges auf Qotile. Früh wurde er darauf vorbereitet, den Weg des Politikers zu gehen, und hatte seitens seiner Familie verschiedene Möglichkeiten, seinen frühen Berufsweg zu wählen, entschied sich jedoch für einen Posten als Richter auf Veccacopia, wo er versuchte, mit den Begebenheiten auf einer Grenzwelt zurechtzukommen, und einen kriminellen Ring zerschlug. Danach war er bei den Streitkräften der Republik in den Äußeren Systemen tätig und bekam danach eine Anstellung als einer von Kanzler Kalpanas militärischen Beratern, allerdings zog er bald darauf nach Spira, wo er, dank seinen politischen Kontakten und den Beziehungen seiner Familie, zum Senator des Lytton-Sektors aufsteigen konnte. Der Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg war ein Krieg um 44 VSY. Senator Valorum kämpfte darum, die Auseinandersetzungen diplomatisch zu lösen. Zusammen mit Vizekönig Nute Gunray, der einen hohen Einfluss innerhalb der Handelsföderation genoss, war er der Repräsentant des Senats in diesem Konflikt. Er informierte den Jedi-Rat über die Vorkommnisse auf Qotile, dem Schauplatz des Krieges. Dabei beharrte er darauf, dass Beweise für die Schuld der Angeklagten im Krieg gefunden werden mussten, bevor weitere Schritte eingeleitet werden konnten. Valorum überwachte das Geschehen des Krieges, während die Jedi unter der Führung des Jedi-Meisters Tyvokka weiterhin kämpften. Auch die Handelsföderation stellte den Jedi eine Flotte zur Verfügung. Durch weitere Einwirkungen von Senator Valorum und der Jedi wurde der Krieg beendet. Zeit als Kanzler 200px|thumb|left|Valorum, Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik. 40 VSY, vier Jahre nach seinem heldenhaften Einsatz auf Qotile ließ sich Valorum für die Wahl des Obersten Kanzlers eintragen. Aufgrund seines Einsatzes im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg, seines bekannten Familiennamens und der Unterstützung der Tarkin-Familie hoffte er bei der Wahl gut abzuschneiden. Tatsächlich gewann er die Wahlen und wurde Kanzler. Sein einziger Konkurrent bei diesen Wahlen war Palpatine. Kurz nach den Wahlen begannen die beiden eine Freundschaft zu entwickeln, die Palpatine zum Berater des Kanzlers machte. Während seiner Zeit als Kanzler gab es einen Angriff einer Terrororganisation namens Nebula Front auf ein großes Schiff der Republik. Nachdem es über dem Planeten Dorvalla zu einem Überfall der Nebula Front auf ein Schiff der Handelsföderation gekommen war, traf Valorum sich in Galactic City mit Palpatine und diskutierte den Vorfall. Bei dieser Diskussion schlug der Senator von Naboo vor, die Freien Handlesrouten zu besteuern, um solchen Piratenangriffen vorzubeugen, da die Handelsföderation ihre Märkte dann verlegen müsste. Valorum hielt dies anfangs für politischen Selbstmord, stimmte jedoch dem Vorschlag zu und brachte ihn danach im Senat vor. Nach einer Diskussion machte Palpatine dann den Vorschlag, auf Eriadu ein Treffen abzuhalten, bei dem die Besteuerung diskutiert werden sollte. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Attenat auf den Kanzler, bei dem Valorum trotz des Einsatzes von Qui-Gon Jinn und Adi Gallia verletzt wurde, weshalb er danach im Galactic Senate Medcenter gepflegt wurde und hier neben Palpatine auch Besuch von Orn Free Taa, Com Fordox und Bail Antilles erhielt. Da sich mittlerweile herausgestellt hatte, dass die Front das Attentat zu verantworten hatte, schlug Palpatine vor, dass ein Einsatzteam der Jedi sich der Sache annehmen sollte. Nach einem Treffen mit Mace Windu und Yoda wurde ein Einsatzteam, bestehend aus Vergere, Qui-Gon Jinn, Saesee Tiin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Depa Billaba und Yaddle sowie Sicherheitseinheiten, nach Asmeru in den Senex Sektor geschickt.Hier kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem die Ecliptic zerstört wurde und die Prominence abstürtze, wie der Kanzler später einigen Senatoren berichtete. Trotzdem konnten die Jedi zurückkehren und einige Informationen über ein baldiges Attentat beim Gipfel in Erfahrung bringen. Mittlerweile traf sich Valorum auf Eriadu mit Wilhuff Tarkin, Gouverneur des Planeten, sowie Lady Talea Vandron aus dem Senex Sektor, während zur gleichen Zeit in Galactic City Orn Free Taa Bail Antilles einige Informationen zur Verfügung stellte, die Sate Pestage ihm ohne sein Wissen zugespielt hatte. Diese bezeugten einen Vorteil aus den Besteuerungen der Handelsrouten für ein Unternehmen der Valorums. Mittlerweile nahm jedoch der Gipfel seinen Lauf und das Ziel des Attentats war nicht etwa Valorum, sondern das Direktorat der Handelsföderation, das bis auf Nute Gunray und Lott Dod getötet wurde, weshalb Valorum Ermittlungen anordnete. Wieder zurück auf Coruscant wurde der Kanzler verhaftet und musste sich vor Gericht verantworten, da, neben den Korruptionsvorwürfen, auch die bei Dorvalla gestohlenen Aurodiumbarren bei Valorum Shipping aufgetaucht waren. Mas Amedda wurde auf Palpatines Vorschlag hin schließlich zum Vizekanzler ernannt, welcher immer ein Auge auf Valorum haben sollte. Blockade von Naboo 33 VSY begann die Handelsföderation aus Protest der Besteuerung der Handelsrouten den friedlichen Planeten Naboo zu blockieren. Kanzler Valorum, der als Freund der Handelsföderation galt, stand nun wieder heftig in der Kritik. Er stecke mit der Handelsföderation unter einer Decke und profitiere von der Blockade , war ein Vorwurf seiner Gegner. Valorum schickte zwei Jedi-Ritter als Botschafter nach Naboo: den weisen Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Als sie versuchten die Verhandlungen aufzunehmen, gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Doch es gelang den Jedi, Königin Amidala von Naboo zu befreien, nachdem der Planet von der Handelsföderation eingenommen worden war. Die Kritik an Valorums Politik wurde lauter. Als Königin Amidala dem Senat auf Coruscant die Lage erklärte, entschied Kanzler Valorum aufgrund eines Vorschlags Lott Dods, des Senators Neimoidias, erst eine Untersuchung durchzuführen, um Beweise zu sammeln, wie er es auch schon im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg getan hatte. Doch Königin Amidala beharrte darauf, dass es nicht genügend Zeit für eine Untersuchung gäbe. Auf den Rat Palpatines stellte sie ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Kanzler Valorum. Er war am Boden zerstört. Noch ehe er die Situation realisieren und handhaben konnte, wurde er von den Ereignissen überrollt. Das Einzige, was er noch tun konnte, war die Sitzung vertagen zu lassen. Durch das Misstrauensvotum Naboos wurden Neuwahlen arrangiert. Diese gewann Palpatine und wurde der oberste Kanzler. Erzwungener Ruhestand thumb|Valorum arbeitet auf Alderaan Nun, im Ruhestand, arbeitete Valorum einige Zeit lang an einer Biografie, der er den Namen Holding Back the Tide gab und sie bei TriPlanetary Press veröffentlichte. Die Biografie erschien am selben Tag wie die von Vizekönig Gunray, Gunray on Top, die von Lora Besh geschrieben worden war, erreichte jedoch nicht einmal annähernd deren Niederlage. Holding Back the Tide schaffte es nicht einmal in die Top 100, was in einem kleinen Beitrag in den HoloNet News erwähnt wurde, da Gunray on Top 14 Wochen lang in den Top 10 gewesen war. Einige Zeit darauf, als Palpatine ein Loyalisten-Komitee formte, war die Beteiligung des ehemaligen Kanzlers am Refugee Relief Movement ebenfalls eine Schlagzeile. Auf Alderaan war Valorum mit einigen anderen alderaanischen Berühmtheiten an der Urbarmachung von etwa 100 Hektar Land beteiligt, um Flüchtlingen aus Welten von Graf Dookus immer stärker werdenden Separatistenbewegung Platz zu bieten, wo er jedoch nicht davor zurückschreckte, zu schwitzen und auch wirklich zu arbeiten. Der ehemalige Kanzler war der Meinung, dass der „Geist des gegenseitigen Helfens“ die Republik groß gemacht habe. Das Projekt stieß im Allgemeinen auf positive Reaktionen der Flüchtlinge, die nun ein neues Heim gefunden hatten. Einige Zeit darauf besuchte er auf Alsakan eine Gruppe der Refugee Movements. Klonkriege thumb|left|Valorum sucht [[Bail Prestor Organa|Bail Organa auf.]] Über die Jahre nach seiner erzwungenen Abdankung als Oberster Kanzler hinweg beobachtete Valorum die Handlungen Palpatines zunächst mit Interesse und nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege mit wachsender Sorge, da sein Amtsnachfolger immer mehr Macht erhielt. Aus diesem Grund arrangierte der ehemalige Kanzler im Jahr 21 VSY ein geheimes Treffen mit Bail Organa in dessen Privatquartieren. Nachdem Bail Finis seine Freude über das erste Wiedersehen nach über zehn Jahren mitgeteilt hatte, versuchte dieser, dem Senator die Augen zu öffnen über die Machenschaften Palpatines. Dabei äußerte er vehemente Kritik gegenüber dem Senat, der so wissentlich die grundlegenden Rechte der Demokratie außer Acht ließ, um dem Obersten Kanzler immer neue Notstandsvollmachten zuzuschanzen. Obwohl Bail Organa eher halbherzig versuchte, Valorum zu widersprechen und seine Argumente zu entkräften, merkte man dem Alderaaner an, dass auch er nicht ohne Zweifel an der derzeitigen Machtkonzentration im Kanzlerbüro war. Valorum war ebenso zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass sein Sturz von langer Hand geplant worden war, einzig und allein um Palpatine auf den Thron zu befördern, genauso wie der kürzliche Anschlag auf das Transportschiff Organas, der die zunächst gekippten Notfallresolutionen erneut aufs politische Tapet brachten. Als Bail realisierte, was Valorum ihm da erzählte, versprach er dem ehemaligen Kanzler, sich dem Kanzler weiterhin entgegenzustellen und offen für den Erhalt der Prinzipien der Republik einzutreten. Daraufhin verließ Valorum den Senator und teilte ihm mit, dass er Coruscant nur ein oder zwei Tage später verlassen würde. Was beide nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Gespräch von einem Servicedroiden überwacht worden war, der in direkter Verbindung mit Palpatines Büro stand. Kurz bevor an Bord seines Transporter, der Stern von Iskin, von Coruscant verschwinden wollte, traf sich Valorum ein letztes Mal mit Organa und Mon Mothma. Während des Treffens schwor er die beiden Senatoren nochmals darauf ein, Palpatine entgegenzuwirken, auf der Hut zu bleiben und genau darauf zu achten, wem sie ihr Vertrauen schenken. Aufgrund ihres zurückliegenden Treffens mit dem Obersten Kanzler waren beide inzwischen bereit, Valorums Warnungen Glauben zu schenken und baten ihn deshalb, auf Coruscant zu bleiben und neue Anhänger für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Doch Finis lehnte mit der Begründung ab, dass er in den Augen vieler immer noch als „beschmutzt“ galt und deshalb die falsche Wahl für diese Aufgabe sei. Stattdessen beabsichtige er, in den Äußeren Rand zurückzukehren, um dort weitere Spuren für Palpatines dunkle Machenschaften zu suchen. Mit dem üblichen Gruß der Jedi verabschiedete sich Finis Valorum von seinen Freunden und ging an Bord der Stern von Iskin, die kurz nach dem Start explodierte und alle Insassen sowie tausende weitere Bürger Coruscants tötete, als das Wrack zu Boden stürzte. Dies war anschließend ein triftiger Grund für den Senat, dem Kanzler weitere Sonderbefugnisse zu erteilen, um solche Anschläge in Zukunft zu unterbinden. thumb|right|[[Sajé Tasha tötet Valorum.]] Wahrhaftig war jedoch auch Valorums Tod ein geschickter Schachzug Palpatines gewesen, der seinen Schüler Graf Dooku damit beauftragt hatte, ein Attentat zu arrangieren. Dieser wandte sich daraufhin an die Anzati-Attentäterin Sajé Tasha, die Valorum an Bord des Passagiertransporters bereits auflauerte, seine Suppe trank und ihn damit tötete. Anschließend sorgte sie dafür, dass die Stern von Iskin kurz nach dem Start explodierte, womit sie auch dem letzten Teil ihres Auftrags nachkam. Die wahren Hintergründe wurden erst im Jahr 19 VSY von Jedi-Meister Quinlan Vos aufgedeckt, als dieser mittels seiner psychometrischen Fähigkeiten versuchte, die Identität des zweiten Sith-Lords von Sajé Tasha zu erfahren. Nach seinem Tod errichtete man ein Denkmal für Finis Valorum, bei dessen Einweihung jedoch nur etwa 200 Personen anwesend waren. Hinter den Kulissen *In Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung wird Finis Valorum von Terence Stamp verkörpert. *Das lateinische Wort finis bedeutet „Ende“. Der Nachname ist die lateinische Genitiv Plural-Form des Wortes valor, „Wert“. Der Name Finis Valorum heißt folgerichtig übersetzt: „Das Ende der Werte“. Das könnte als Anspielung auf das bevorstehende Ende der Demokratie und der Republik gemeint sein, da Valorum der letzte Kanzler vor Palpatine war, mit dessen Machtergreifung das Zeitalter der Galaktischen Republik endete. *Im Zusammenhang mit Star Wars wurde der Name „Valorum“ erstmals 1973 in einer von George Lucas erstellten Namensliste für das Journal of the Whills erwähnt. In der ersten Rohfassung des Drehbuchs zu Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) vom Mai 1974 war Prinz Valorum ein „Schwarzer Ritter der Sith“, dessen erklärtes Ziel die Ermordung von General Luke Skywalker darstellte. Valorum spielt in dieser frühen Fassung eine Schlüsselrolle, da er am Ende die Seiten wechselt und die Helden bei der Befreiung von Prinzessin Leia unterstützt. Für die erste Drehbuchfassung wurde Valorum dann zu Dodonna umbenannt, während in der endgültigen Fassung die Rolle des Sith und Gegenspielers von Luke Skywalker Darth Vader zufiel. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Darth Bane – Die Regel der Zwei'' *''Republik – Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Republik – Kampf ums Überleben'' *''Republik – Aayla Undercover'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * cs:Finis Valorum en:Finis Valorum es:Finis Valorum fr:Finis Valorum ja:フィニス・ヴァローラム hu:Finis Valorum nl:Finis Valorum pl:Finis Valorum pt:Finis Valorum ru:Финис Валорум fi:Finis Valorum sv:Finis Valorum Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Coruscanti Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Oberste Kanzler